


The birds and the bees

by Wanderlust14



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from the kink meme, aliens don't understand homosexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birds and the bees

Kaidan felt himself being watched and glanced over to find Wrex and Grunt staring at him quite intently. Shepard’s party was in full swing and it was great to finally have a chance to relax and just enjoy life for a while. With everything they did and been through, these were the moments that did not happen enough and he wanted to enjoy every second that he could while he was still alive. It was funny, with the threat of death looming over his head, he wanted to live even more and not just the crazy stuff that happened with Shepard, but the small things, sharing a drink with a friend, having a quiet dinner, falling in love. He never thought Shepard would return his feelings, Shepard seemed very straight on the first Normandy, but he did and now they were finally together after so many years. He wanted to make each moment count, even if that was cliché. 

Wrex and Grunt came over and James grinned at them, “Having a good time?”

Wrex snorted and shook his head, “Good enough, for a human party.”

“What are Krogan parties normally like?” Kaidan asked.

“More active, less sitting around and more head butting and breaking things.” Yeah, that answered figured. Wrex cleared his throat, “So, Alenko, I hear you are with Shepard now.”

He was surprised by that. All of their friends were aware, but of all the people to bring it up, he did not think Wrex would. Really, he could not imagine Wrex caring enough to even mention it. Sure, Wrex was their friend, but he did not really do the emotional stuff. “Yeah, I am.”

Wrex seemed annoyed by this and suddenly he wondered if Krogans had an issue with homosexuality. Now that he thought about it, he never heard of there being gays in Krogan society and he hoped this would not be an issue. He considered Wrex an old friend and liked him for his brusque nature. “I can’t believe you never told me, after all of that time working together. I thought we are friends.” Wrex said.

Kaidan was flabbergasted, “We are friends Wrex! It just…well no offensive, it just isn’t any of your business.”

“Sure it isn’t any of his business,” Grunt spoke up and Kaidan wondered if Grunt learned some diplomacy from Shepard and then hoped not, “but why are you hiding the fact you are a female?”

Kaidan’s brow furled, “Wait, what? I am not a woman.”

“But you are dating Shepard.” Wrex said still looking annoying. “How could you not have told me you are female?”

He heard Jack and James start to laugh and he looked over at Steve who had a shit eating grin and was obviously not going to help him. He could feel his cheeks burning, “Dating Shepard doesn’t make me a woman, it makes him gay.”

The two Krogan looked between each other, “What does that mean?”

“He likes other men, like me. I am a man.”

They were both considering it, before they nodded. “I understand,” Wrex said, “Shepard like men, like how Asari also like women.”

He was not sure if that was the best analogue, but it worked, “Sort of?”

“But you can still have his babies, like Asari?” Grunt then asked.

Kaidan sighed, his cheeks still red. He glanced over at Steve who just held his hands up and won’t meet his eyes, traitor. “No, I am a man. I cannot give birth.”

Grunt looked horrified for a moment, “So…Shepard will give birth to your babies?”

Kaidan could not help but to smile a little bit at that horror on Grunt’s face as James and Jack laughed louder. “No, he can’t give birth either.”

“So…why are you together?” Grunt said, “It seems like a waste.”

The conversation had gotten less funny again. “We don’t date people just because they can have our babies. We date them because we like them, besides, there is no reason to think we couldn’t have children. There are other ways to do it.”

Wrex nodded and Grunt frowned, “Like from a tank?”

“I guess, but we could also adopt one or get a surrogate. There are all sort of possibilities, but it is a little early to even think about having children. We haven't been dating for very long.”

Shepard walked over to them and sat down next to Kaidan with a raised eyebrow, obviously hearing that last part. “What are we talking about?”

Jack grinned, “Apparently Krogans don’t have gays. Kaidan was explaining it.”

“With no help from Steve,” He said giving the man side eye.

Steve grinned, “You were doing a great job on your own.”

“Mhmm, traitor.” Kaidan said, giving Steve a mock glare.

"You aren't going to have tank bred babies are you?" Grunt asked staring at Shepard intensely.

"Uh, I have to admit, I never even thought about it, but no, I don't see us using a tank.

Grunt seemed relieved and Kaidan would have to ask Shepard about that later. With Shepard sitting so close to him and being surrounded with their friends, he was content as the conversation shifted to Jack causing trouble, especially as the conversation shifted away from him. Shepard glanced at him and squeezed his hand and Kaidan knew Shepard was worth the fear of the future, the danger they faced everyday, and a few embarrassing conversations along the way. He would always be worth it.


End file.
